


众狗遛尼禄

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 其他人都变成狗了。
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), V & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	众狗遛尼禄

※

尼禄早起，见事务所内上下左右前后里外一堆狗。

数只狗子慌不择路，在事务所内跑来跑去，汪来汪去，见到尼禄齐刷刷停下。几双眼睛看着尼禄，领头一只白色萨摩耶冲上来，撞翻尼禄，汪汪大骂。尼禄当即明白他的亲友全不幸中咒，变成狗狗。

尼禄把狗一字排开，要辨认谁是谁也方便。左起白色萨摩耶是但丁，浅金色细犬是崔西，吉娃娃是蕾蒂，蝴蝶犬妮可脸上还能看出小雀斑，至于维吉尔嘛，显然是个狼。

V是黑猫，趴在维吉尔背上晒太阳。一点没有意外。

数了数确定数目没错，一一对应上原来的人。维吉尔从鼻子里喷出一声哼哼。“我知道，我会去找解决方法的。”尼禄说。

“汪汪！”妮可发出尖细的叫声。

“我也不知道为什么我没事儿还能听得懂你们说话，不过还好，起码得有个人照顾你们嘛。”尼禄无奈地摊手。

但丁发出一声：“呜。”

“……啊真的？”尼禄低下头，仔细看但丁的鼻子，转向维吉尔：“爸，你不能咬他的鼻子啊！”

维吉尔眼睛上翻，V用尾巴拍了拍他的背。

※

“您好，devil may cry吗？”

客人从门口走进来，看到满室动物，楞了一下。

他退出去，看看招牌。崔西咬着尼禄的衣角把他拖到门口，尼禄才发现有客人来。

“那个，”客人说，“抱歉，我本来想来做一个杀恶魔的委托，不知道这里改成宠物店了。”

“哦，不是的，”尼禄解释道，“那个，您没找错，这里就是DMC。”

客人打量了一眼那排动物们：“您挺能干的。”

“……啊恩，”尼禄干巴巴地说道，“那个，您有什么委托我们能帮到您的。”

“除魔，”客人说道，“我听说恶魔猎人但丁在府上，我希望他能出面。”

萨摩耶得意洋洋地绕着两人走了一圈，客人不解其意，随手rua了rua狗子的白毛。

“他……不在。”尼禄说。

“哦，他一定很是忙碌吧，”客人点头，“也是，毕竟是最强的恶魔猎人，那么请问蕾蒂小姐方便吗，巫女的后人应当也同等强大……”

吉娃娃跳到桌子上汪汪，尼禄把狗拎起来塞到自己的兜帽里。

“她有别的工作，你要不……”“那真遗憾，”客人借着道：“或许，但丁那位女搭档呢，崔西小姐可不可以……”

细犬冷漠地从两人中间穿过，站到太阳照得到的地方。

尼禄擦汗摇头。

“我听说但丁的兄长也曾参与委托，或许……”客人有些没底气地问道，“你们是不是还有一位黑衣的神秘术士？”

V踌躇满志，露出爪子竖起尾巴爬到维吉尔头上准备随时出击，被维吉尔用爪子按回蓬松的毛里。

“他们都……”尼禄指指自己暗示道：“您要不看看别的——”

“您说得对！”客人问道，“也许我应该自己解决，妮可莱塔小姐在吗，我向她订购一些除魔武器也许有用呢？”

蝴蝶犬叼着一把新作品跑到尼禄脚下，当啷一声放下。

“……那个，DMC还有一位猎人，就是，尼禄，不知道您听闻过没有。”尼禄问道，“考虑一下这位呢？”

客人皱眉：“哦，那位，传奇累赘，不了吧？”

尼禄转过身，瞪着萨摩耶：“今晚吃狗肉火锅！”

※

“就是这里。”

客人指了指鬼气森森的老宅，一看就特像被恶魔附身的那种老房子。方圆五百里晴空无云，只有这处浓雾密布。就差把“这里有鬼”刻在门牌上了。这客人刚去世的父母为他留下的祖宅。

“对不起，对不起尼禄先生，刚才的话都是无心之语，”客人说，“还请您出手相助。”

“无妨。”尼禄说。

“只是，”客人担忧地看着尼禄：“您这样真的没问题吗？”

“没事。”尼禄——背负红后，身配蓝蔷，左手蓝光荧荧，腰间祭数根狗绳，连接狗群。维吉尔和但丁嗅到老屋阴气，已经警戒磨牙。白发少年引领众犬，气势十足。

“V，”尼禄说，“别薅我头发。”

V从尼禄脑后钻出，躺在尼禄的兜帽里，两只爪子扒住尼禄的后脑勺保持平衡。

“您放心，一定把恶魔崽子根除殆尽，”尼禄说，“我们这就出f——”

不等他一声令下，众犬发射奔向老宅，尼禄一下被拽倒，拖行进深邃的大门。

“——法克！”

余音绕梁，久久不去，客人看着大门合上，在心中画了一个阿门。

※

大厅内愁云密布，古老的画像上人脸扭曲溶解，流下不明的血色液体。“汪呜。”但丁叫道。

“恩，你说得对，”尼禄拔出红后，“打我们进门来就掉进他们的结界里了。”

崔西用细长的头部蹭蹭尼禄的腿，向上示意。尼禄跟着抬头。这老宅算上阁楼，共计四层半，倒是豪华奢侈，但这也意味着宽广的空间为大量恶魔提供了巢穴。每层都有无数恶魔虎视眈眈。

“这地方就是个恶魔批发中心啊。”尼禄说道。

“汪呜。”但丁说。

“嗷。”维吉尔说。

“汪呜！汪呜！”但丁说。

“嗷。”维吉尔说。

“汪呜——汪！”但丁说。

“嗷。”维吉尔说。

“别吵了！”尼禄打断两只犬科动物的对话。无非就是兄弟斗嘴。但丁觉得这房子跟他们家老宅差不多风格，维吉尔嫌弃但丁没见识没文化顺便给他简短地科普了一下西方建筑史（以上都浓缩在一声嗷里）。然后但丁觉得维吉尔卖弄知识，和小时候那样。维吉尔嫌弃但丁不读书顺便给他简短地回忆了一下小时候一桩桩一件件但丁逃课的记录（以上也浓缩在一声嗷里），最后但丁觉得维吉尔小气还记旧账，维吉尔嫌弃但丁老是给自己惹麻烦顺便简短地和但丁约定了下次决斗的时间地点方式和决胜判定法。（以上依旧浓缩在一声嗷里，尼禄觉得他老爸一张口就吐出一个.zip） 

维吉尔和但丁谁也不让谁，但这时V喵了一声。一只漆黑的魔物顺着墙根爬行而下，嗅到活人的气息便向尼禄扑来。但丁最先反应过来，扑将过去。以尼禄为中心的犬群在但丁的牵引下被拉向那个方向。狗狗们默契很好，一起跑向那里，尼禄又被拽过去。

但丁矫健地咬住恶魔的脖颈，露出尖利的牙齿咔嚓一声断裂了这家伙的头颅。恶魔躺在地上抽搐，但丁向维吉尔汪汪，萨摩耶得一分。

V钻到尼禄肩膀上，观察了一下恶魔，在尼禄耳边小声咕噜。他告诉尼禄这些恶魔都是低等种，脑子不大聪明，全靠超出常人数十倍的体力和本能攻击。

“那好办了。”尼禄发动红后，“那就只是体力活啦。”

又是一只怪物从吊灯上坠落而下，狗群簇拥着尼禄滚到一边。尼禄晕头转向，被好几股力量扯来扯去。不等尼禄反应，维吉尔不甘示弱，奔向那只恶魔。眼看银狼的利爪就要抓住对手，突然，维吉尔被拉到极限的狗绳勒住。

他尴尬地挥着爪子，离那只恶魔就差一个手指的距离。恶魔也愣住，半天，小心翼翼地伸出漆黑的肢体，戳了戳维吉尔张开的肉垫。

维吉尔转头对着尼禄咆哮。

尼禄险些被狼嚎震过去。“麻烦死了！”他嘟哝道，用红后切开所有的狗绳。“一起动手吧！”

恶犬凶猛，狗群顿时四散，弃尼禄而去，分工前往不同的楼层清理门户。尼禄顿时形单影只，一楼的恶魔尽数涌出，在空中聚成一团漆黑的巨大浓云。尼禄在相较之下显得小小一团。

尼禄看看四周，剩下自己一个光杆司令。

“对了。”他想起兜帽里的V：“起码还有小猫仔……”

一阵尖利而熟悉的笑声响起。格里芬驮着一只小黑猫从尼禄身边飞过，直上顶楼。

“……花Q。”尼禄小声咒骂道。

然后漆黑的浓云吞噬了他。

※

一只恶魔在墙面上穿行，看见不远处有一头动物盘缩双腿，背对着它，蓬松的狼尾也卷起。

恶魔只感受到了活体的热度和气味，食指大动蹿过去。眼看要接近那匹狼，突然一个白色影子跳到他身上，恶魔在被咬开脑袋之前乃悟前狼假寐，盖以诱敌。

维吉尔起身，踏过破碎的恶魔尸体，独狼在战场中踽踽而行。冰蓝色的双眼看到但丁。温和的萨摩耶被血溅了一身，露出一点狼的本性来。

可但丁一看见维吉尔，马上憨憨地吐出舌头骄傲地扬起头颅。用爪子拍拍地上的战俘。

维吉尔从鼻腔里喷出一声冷哼，撇开但丁自己优雅地走下楼梯。

崔西和蕾蒂也结束了各自的战斗。妮可用鼻子拱着恶魔的零件儿，崔西帮她扯来一条麻袋，妮可看中一个想要的材料，就叼起来丢进袋子里。不一会儿满载而归，蝴蝶犬叽叽喳喳叫着，告诉两位女士她会制作很多新玩具给她们用以感谢。

阳光从楼顶倾泻而下。阁楼里的魔物也被V驱除而尽。他出来的时候是一只浑身雪白的小猫。梦魇和格里芬先后回到他身上。暗影则是好奇地打量着变成同类的契约人。用宽厚的鼻子蹭了蹭V的小脸蛋儿才重新化作墨色。

尼禄在一楼躺在地板上满头大汗地喘气。

但丁从楼梯上跳下，正好落到尼禄身上。被这白狗炮弹冲击，尼禄差点把肺都顶出来，他气的骂了句花Q：“让我躺会儿！”

维吉尔鼻子扫过尼禄的脸，热气喷到尼禄脸上。“不要那样看我，爸，”尼禄不悦地说道，“是，这玩意儿打起来可方便了，但是架不住多啊，就是站着砍桩也要体力。累死了。”

维吉尔不置可否，但丁在不远处汪汪叫，他发现一楼的墙壁里有一道暗门，打开以后里面竟然是颗红魂树！

一时间所有的狗狗都从尼禄身上呼啸而过。尼禄满脸梅花印，刚想起身，V踩着小猫步从他肚子上横跨过去。

尼禄再一次，躺回到地上。

※

“总算变回来了。”

尼禄趴在桌子上看着面前的几个人。蕾蒂扭动着手脚：“我可不想再手脚并用的走路了。”

但丁看了她一眼：“别说你还挺娇小玲珑的，一只手就能捧住你。”

“走开但丁！”蕾蒂没好气地瞪了他一眼：“你和维吉尔是兄弟，怎么他就是狼？”

“那可是维吉尔，”但丁指指边上他哥，“他这小良心还是猫科动物呢，人与人不能一概而论。”

“我会在极度愤怒的情况下用魔剑刺人。”V缩在椅子里捧着诗集头也不抬。

维吉尔默默给V比了一个赞，面无表情。

“不管怎么样我不想再被你们遛着到处跑了。”尼禄说，“我都不想养宠物了。”

“你自己就像条小白狗似的，没变动物真可惜。”崔西道。

“你们来看这个！”

妮可风风火火地跑进房间，拿着手机：“快看！”

几个人凑过去，只见论坛上贴着那张老宅的图，帖子标题是：“震惊！著名鬼宅一夜之间鬼去楼空！一山更比一山高？”

点开帖子，里面写说这房子由于常年阴云密布是出了名的鬼屋。可就在昨天，似乎一种不可名状的超自然力量在房内战胜了恶魔。

还配了视频，大概是街上的监控录像。只见模糊的影像里，窗前闪过一个人形的影子，它似乎生出许多触手，连接着不同的分身，他操控触手行走移动，并且随时能解散触手，发射分身至不同方向吞噬怪物。

“这玩意儿可比你那小豹子牛逼多了啊V。”但丁看着搓了搓下巴。

“至少有一个好消息，尼禄，”V看了看下面的回复说，“你现在的头衔不再是传奇累赘，可以改成不可名状且不可直视之物了。”

尼禄抬起头，无力的看着他们，然后趴到桌上，不动弹了。

END


End file.
